Saved
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Just a little one shot with Bill and Harry. Slash, non-graphic.


The pale brunette laid in his bed, curled into a ball, covers pulled high over his face. There was a small dark patch on his pillow just at the tip of his nose. He shook violently, his sobs wracking the thin frame.

"Harry." I mumbled as I reached across and touched him.

I felt a jolt of magic run through me and pulled back my hand quickly. I took a step back and then tried again.

"Harry." A little louder than before, he stirred but didn't wake.

"Harry." Louder again, this time a patted his shoulder a little feeling only a little spark run through my hand. His eyes fluttered slightly.

"Harry, its Bill." He turned away from me.

"Harry, what's-" I was cut off by his loud sobs.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled him towards me. He struggled but not enough to stop me. I rolled him so he was in my lap and cradled his head. Only then did I work out why he was protesting.

"Harry, who did this?" I said as calmly as I could manage.

No reply, just gentle sobbing. I held him tighter whilst trying not to hurt him.

"Harry, you have to tell me." I whispered.

"No."

"Harry, please I want to help you."

"No-one."

"Don't lie Harry, you're shit at it." Any other time the thought would have made me chuckle.

He blushed and shook his head then looked away from me. I cupped his face with my free hand, and turned it back to me.

"Harry, please."

"Durs-"

"I'll kill them." I lost control of the anger I had been suppressing. I had long since accepted that I was in love with Harry, despite his being 10 years my junior, and no-one could get away with hurting him like this.

"Bill no. You'll go to Azkaban."

"I have to, they did this to you."

"Bill, no. P-p-p-please don't leave me." The sobs took over again, his hands clutched at me desperately.

"Not leaving you Harry, you know I never would." I ran one hand through his hair while brushing a finger across his knuckles with the other.

He clung to me, his head rested on my chest now leaving a darker patch on my shirt from the tears. Eventually the sobbing stopped.

"You must think I'm pathetic." He said bluntly.

"Don't be stupid, after what you've been through, in both worlds, I think you're entitled to, umm, that."

He smiled, only slightly, but a smile at least.

"Bill?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I uh. Do you. Will your family hate me-"

"Harry, my family will never, could never ever hate you."

"Not even if I, if I uh don't love Ginny like I'm s'posed to."

"Oh Harry. You don't have to love Ginny, of course they won't hate you for that."

"I don't, I don't think." He paused.

"Harry, you can tell me anything you know that. You aren't 'supposed' to love anyone. It's just something that happens."

"I don't like girls." He blurted. Then turned a brighter red than I've ever seen, he looked damn cute though.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it's, its wrong." He hung his head.

"No Harry, no. Don't say things like that. It is not wrong. Harry, Charlie and I are bisexual, Percy is gay and the twins, well they'll shag anything with a pulse. It isn't wrong to not like girls, so as to say you like guys?"

He nodded, and then flushed red again.

"Harry, I promise you it isn't wrong and it's nothing to be embarrassed about either."

"But Bill, what if I like someone who is kind of a lot older than me?"

"Nothing wrong with that either, unless its Lucius Malfoy, cause then I'm putting my foot down. Big age gaps aren't fussed over in the wizarding world because we live longer."

"Not Malfoy, the opposite of him. Not that much older either."

"That's okay then."

"What if it's someone who is 'family?"

"Harry?"

He looked up.

"Are you telling me its one of us?"

He nodded but only slightly, most things happened only slightly with Harry, turning a very cute, yet subtle, shade of pink.

"Please don't say Ron. Anyone but Ron."

"Not Ron."

"Thank god. Charlie's married. It isn't Ginny, obviously. So that leaves the Twins and Percy." I deliberately left myself out.

"And you."

"The Twins, Percy and Me." I paused to watch his reaction but I couldn't figure it out. "Well by process of elimination. You aren't Percy's biggest fan."

"Not Percy."

"Okay, so Fred, George or Me?" I was hopeful.

"Not George, the ear thing freaks me out too much."

"So it has to be Me or Fred then?"

He nodded.

"Wait you said there was an age gap."

He didn't say a word.

"That would mean, that I should have ruled out the twins before Percy. Which leaves-"

"You. Always You, for as long as I remember having these feelings for anyone. You." He flushed again.

"I see."

"Please say-"

"All this time, I've spent hoping. And you were hiding it."

I pressed my lips to his gently. I cradled his head in my hands. I pressed a little harder and soon found myself flicking my tongue out and across his lips; he opened his mouth and let out a small moan. I pulled away so I could look into his eyes.

"Bill, I umm." He paused, shifting awkwardly.

"Harry," I shushed him. "Whatever you're going to say. You can tell me. You don't have to worry."

"I really like you, a lot. I don't want you to fall out with them, I just. They, you are all I have."

"Harry, you're not going to lose me or them. We won't fall out. I promise. Ginny might be a little upset, Mum will be surprised but she'll come around, they both will."

"I wann-" He paused to recollect himself. "I want to be with you, I think."

"We should talk, but I'd like that."

"Okay." He said yawning.

"Go back to sleep."

I scooted further onto the bed and laid down, letting him settle on my chest from there.

"I don't want to."

"Harry, sleep. I'm still going to be here when you wake up." I pressed my lips to his forehead and his eyes fluttered shut. He was fast asleep before long.


End file.
